I wont share
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Akane is a reasonable woman, but she doesn't appreciate other women touching her man. So she can't help but get a little bit moody about it. Rankane, RanmaxAkane, Hetero, *Oneshot*, fluff


**Akane gets mad at Ranma again but instead of attacking him, she does something unexpected.**

Akane stormed down the street in a silent rage, her blood boiling. a few people staring at the scene but she didn't care, honestly by this point she had blocked everything out. Every time she went out with Ranma this happened, without fail they always showed up and ruined everything for her. Could she not simply have a quiet day?

Would there ever be a day she would leave the house with him and not bump into the likes of Shampoo around every corner. Did that women even have a life that didn't revolve around Ranma? Hell, did any other thought process she have begin with him? All this for some stupid tradition? You would think her clan would keep up with the times a little.

Meanwhile Ranma was following after her desperately, able to sense the anger pooling from her. But he wanted her to know this wasn't his fault, he never asked for any of this. He never meant to attract other women to him, hell he didn't know what they found so attractive about him. To boot, they only wanted him for their own selfish reasons.

Believe it or not he was somewhat a romantic at heart despite having little interaction with women before meeting the Tendou's. He had always dreamed that if he did ever meet someone or get married, it would be like out of one of those Shoujo manga series that girls liked so much. Though Genma frowned on it the whole scenario didn't sound too bad.

So what that he wanted a loving and stable relationship, was that so bad. He had seen the one his parents had an it was anything but normal, god knows why they never divorced. Was it so bad that he wanted his future wife to support him and yet not expect him to be a man among men but just to be a normal guy?

Kodachi was a stalker and lived in her own delusion that he somehow cared about her. He found her just as creepy as her older brother whom was obsessed with his female form. She was overly clingy and used everything from weapons, to potions, to blackmail, whatever. As long as it meant he belonged to her, she was happy.

Shampoo was a manipulative and yet seductive warrior from the amazon. Obsessed with making him her husband, but he had made it clear he wasn't interested in her. She had used every trick in the book to try make him marry her. But every time he dodged a bullet and was able to escape from her. When would she understand he didn't love her?

To boot, she made his fear of cats worse. Using it to get what she wanted and honestly only worsening his already fragile mental state because of the problem. Even going as far as using cats to force him to go on dates with her. There were nights when he still had nightmares of them, waking up in a cold sweat and shaking like a leaf.

Then there was Ukyo, the only reason he never pushed her away was because they were friends. They had known each other since they were kids, so yes, he cared for her. But like a little sister. He could never love her the way she wanted and she would always be important to him, which was the only reason he was so lenient with her.

They meant nothing to him, but they just kept harassing him to no end. Despite him being obviously uninterested in dating any of them whatsoever. They just seemed to ignore his feelings. What about what he wanted? Didn't he have the right to speak his mind and opinion on the whole engaged thing?

Akane was really pissed off, having reached her limit with all this bullshit. She was sick of other women being intimate and flirting with _her_ fiancé. Why couldn't they just back off? Ranma obviously didn't like any of them, he had made that clear over and over again. But they just wouldn't take the hint, constantly throwing themselves at the poor guy.

It was no wonder poor Ranma was intimated by women or didn't like them. Given how three women, one of which was a psychopath, the second an evil genius and a best friend who wanted out of the friend zone. Why couldn't they just move on and find someone else? Mousse would gladly marry Shampoo and Ukyo and Ryoga seemed compatible.

They could just move on with their lives and pursue a love that was mutual or more fulfilling. Instead they chose to hound her and Ranma, wasting their lives by following them and trying to come between them. It was getting old and honestly causing more frustration and problems than they needed in their lives.

She wasn't mad at Ranma by any stretch of the imagination whatsoever. But she was frustrated that these women didn't seem to get the picture whatsoever. Ranma would never love them. That Ranma be it as his normal self or neko self, he had chosen her as his future wife and nothing was ever going to change that.

Ranma then decided to speak up though his tone was as shaky as ever. "L… Listen Akane I… I didn't do nothin, they came onto me. It isn't what you think" he explained in a panicked tone. Though this sounded shady it was the honest truth. He really hated how Akane always got the wrong idea about him and the girls weren't helping.

They never gave him consent for half the shit they did or attitude towards him. He never got aroused by Shampoo or Kodachi glomping all over him, in fact it only made him worry about if they were watching him or following him around every corner. Finding himself constantly on edge, even when it was quiet and they were nowhere in sight.

They were all openly crazy and cared little for what trouble they caused him in life. He was honestly terrified of Kodachi and Shampoo as there was no limit to how far they would go. Just to ensure that Ranma would end up with them in the end and they won him, treating him like a prize instead of a person.

Akane then came to a sudden halt, her body stiffening. Her blue hair blowing gently in the breeze behind her. A heavy sigh escaping her lips sending chills down Ranma's spine. She was mad at the wrong person here and she knew it. It wasn't Ranma's fault by any means whatsoever, he was apologizing despite having done nothing wrong.

She had put him in a corner without meaning to, causing him to blame himself and look for an answer he was never going to find. She had made him feel bad which was wrong of her. She shouldn't have lashed out at him and she shouldn't have been ignoring him like this, as he was not in the wrong here at all.

But she just couldn't help herself, her emotions getting the better of her. She hated how other women were attempting to steal Ranma from her and make him theirs. If only she could mark him to prove that he was hers, to prove that she loved him more than anyone else in the world. That they were fated to be.

She then turned to face Ranma, whipping her blue hair like a knife. Her brown eyes sharp and shiny, like a blade piercing into his soul. Then turned to face Ranma, slowly approaching him while wearing a very intimidating expression. She had to be honest about this once and for all or she would stew over it for hours.

Ranma panicked, yep she was mad. He was really screwed here and he might as well accept the fate that he was going to get punched. He knew just what Akane was capable of when angry, so of course he had become wary over the years of just how to approach her. But he really was sorry for upsetting her.

He began to slowly back away afraid of what she would do to him. His whole body shaking like a leaf as he remembered every flashback since the day they first met. "I… Listen Akane…" he stammered nervously. Its not like he wanted to kiss them or be hugged by them, they came at him from nowhere giving him no time to dodge.

Akane then gripped his shirt, grabbing him tightly by the collar of his shirt so he couldn't look away. Glaring into his deep brown eyes with her own big brown orbs intensely. A silent message of dominance being conveyed to him, both scaring and arousing Ranma. Like the eyes of a predator staring down its prey.

Then she did the unthinkable, something Ranma never thought she would ever do. Having done so before, but while he was in cat fist mode so he was unaware of such a thing. Akane pulled his face towards her into what was probably the most passionate kiss of her life. Venting her anger and frustration into that one gesture just to get her emotions out.

Ranma was the first boy she had actually learned to like aside from Dr Tofu. Learning to trust them and learn that not all guys were annoying pests. That some boys could be sweet and caring, that not all men would treat her like a prize. To look at her like some dainty flower that needed to constantly be protected.

Ranma said nothing, he couldn't think, he couldn't move. His mind going completely blank. This was all so new to him, hell he was so surprised he swore he forgot how to react. Akane had never kissed anyone before in her life, unless you counted his cat persona. This was the first time the two had shared a kiss since becoming engaged to each other.

Akane then pulled away her cheeks flushed with a blush. Realizing the semi seriousness of the situation, as this was the first time she had willingly kissed Ranma. She was still somewhat angry but had calmed down a little compared to her fuming state from earlier on. Besides, she had done so of her own free will so she was not ashamed to admit she had kissed him.

"Listen Ranma. I'm your fiancé, no matter what those other girls say. I'm the one who's going to spend their life with you. I may be a tomboy, but at least I care about you" she replied sharply. She would never use blackmail or manipulate Ranma to make him like her. She just wanted to be his equal in every aspect. To love every part of him even his unpleasant traits.

Ranma blushed, his face slowly starting to match the colour of his shirt. Still in shock about being kissed by Akane as well as her confessing she liked him. However, not wanting to leave her waiting, he nodded shyly showing he was indeed listening and understood her.

Akane then sighed heavily and released his shirt. She needed a bath and she needed dinner, she didn't care in what order. She then continued walking ahead towards home. Meanwhile, Ranma staggered after her in a daze his cheeks still red. In awe about the fact he had just locked lips with Akane, the whole thing feeling like some sort of dream.


End file.
